The Lollipop Guild
by ScytheGirlKana
Summary: Sky, Kana, and Yume were three rich girls, who one day found mysterious portals to differnet worlds. This explains where Sky and Kana came from in my other stories, if you've read them. crappy summary.
1. prologue

_The night air in my hometown of Spokane, Washington blew against me as I ran at full speed through town; my small backpack with my few precious items stored inside of it was bouncing between my shoulder blades. I could hear the dogs at my back as I ran alongside my three friends. We ran as fast as we could, but it was not fast enough. I saw our destination in front of us, we were so __**close**__! A swirling green vortex was in front of me, and I nearly cried in relief. That was when things snowballed. I heard a sharp cry, and turning around, I saw that the youngest of my friends, who preferred to be called Yume, had fallen, and was struggling to get up. Another of my friends, who was the second oldest, and tallest, who liked to be called Kisa, was trying to help her up. My friend, who was the oldest and tallest, who preferred to go by Sky, and I stopped, and ran back to them. Kisa and Sky helped Yume up, as I fought off the dogs. One had already bitten Yume, her dark jeans ripped on the calf, and soaked with blood. Kisa had been bitten in the calf as well, her light green jeans torn and tinted with blood. I sent out a kick to the dog's side, making it release Kisa with a yelp, and back off. I had no doubt in my mind that its ribs were broken, and I did the same to the dog that was latched onto Yume._

_ I was extremely grateful to my parents for never checking my bank account, allowing me to secretly take Karate, mixed martial arts, and Kick boxing lessons without their consent. I pulled Kisa behind me, and ran to the portal, adrenaline coursing through my system. I told them to go first, and that Sky and I would be right behind them. We fought off the dogs for a few more moments, as both of us had taken the same fighting lessons, and could use several different weapons. I had an extensive knowledge of the human body and nervous system, while Sky had an extensive knowledge of plants, as well as an extensive knowledge of defensive fighting. We made an excellent team, especially when we were in another world. Once the dogs were down for the count, we looked at each other, linked arms, grinned, and launched into the portal, screaming; 'to the bat cave!' _

I woke with a start, covered with a thin sheen of sweat, still not quite awake from the nightmare I had been having. I felt myself slowly slip back into unconsciousness as I calmed down, my brown, shoulder length spiky hair sticking to my face slightly. I settled onto my side, and fell into another nightmare.

_Above me, I could see the faces of my guild, my __**family**__. The faces that I saw the clearest were that of Smoki, my crush/fourth most trusted person, his smoky gray eyes filled with horror, sadness, and concern. His gray hair that fell to his ears falling forward to almost cover his eyes. The second face, was Sky's face, her blondish-brown shoulder-blade length hair falling forward as she looked at me. Her bluish-green eyes with their gold wisp around the center brimmed with tears. The third was Yume's childish face, forever like that as she was part fairy, filled with concern. Her black waist length hair was falling towards me, as she crouched beside me. The Fourth was Kisa; her childish face was replaced with a serious one, as she could barely contain the dark power from bursting in her anger and sadness. The last was my little brother's face. He was only four, still a cub; his eyes were filled with tears, and all I could think was 'why are they so upset as they look at me?' I thought, curious. I raised a hand up, and saw that blood covered it, under my nails, and large gashes and cuts covered it. 'Oh' I thought, realizing what was happening. I could feel the pain course through my body, and then I was numb. I closed my eyes, too weak to keep them open. I let myself smile once more, before the soft blanket of oblivion envelop me._

I once again launched out of bed, awake for good this time. I quickly got dressed, and grabbed my small pack from my bed, ready to go on the mission that my guild and I had undertaken. I was unaware of the danger that lurked before me, waiting to launch a surprise attack, and walked out the door of the guild with my co guild master, and best friend, Sky D. Sword. We were smiling and laughing, making jokes, Yume strangely more animated than usual, probably happy that everyone could spend time together. As I said, I was unaware of the danger that lurked within the seemingly simple mission that we had undertaken. That was probably my biggest mistake.


	2. Chapter 1

(?'s P.o.V.)

"The Lollipop Guild, a well-known guild that resides in the town of Oz. the town was renamed by the guild masters, Kana Shoto, and Sky D. Sword. They take in nearly any mage that wants to join, as well as non-magic users, and give them powers. How they do this is unknown, only known by the guild members, who are sworn to secrecy. That is not all that is strange about this guild though. The guild has **two** masters that guide the guild together. Every member cares for the masters, and is fiercely loyal to them, and can either be under Kana, or Sky, or even both. They are well known for their fun loving nature, and the fact that they can go toe-to-toe with Fairy Tail.

"The town of Oz resides smack-dab in the middle between and Fairy Tail. The Guild Fairy Tail was appointed to help the new guild when it was formed, and the two guilds have a strong bond, and the guilds often visit each other. The masters often leave the guild to visit Fairy Tail, or to go on extremely hard missions. Lollipop Guild is also known for the fact that most of the guild is comprised of S –class wizards. Both of the masters were taken in by a shadow dragon, but know different magic on the side. They both have flying cats, Sky's cat, Mint, is dressed like a mint-colored bunny. Kana has two cats, on is her little brother, Kabu, which I will explain later, and the other is Tsume, a flying tiger cat, that most dragon slayers have.

"Sky D. Sword came from a circus, and then when she was four, she left and was taken in by the shadow dragon. After her dragon left, she went back to the circus for three more years, where she trained in plant magic. She went back to the circus with her cat, and then met back up with Kana, who was training in shadow dragon slayer magic while she was. She uses a mix of Shadow dragon slayer magic, and plant magic. Her mother is the contortionist of the circus, and her father the ringmaster. She gained her mother's ability of contortion, allowing her to dodge and defend easily. She was taught by all of the members of the circus to at least a basic level of each skill. She is one of the two guild masters. She is sixteen, and has blondish-brown hair that falls to her shoulders, blue/green eyes with a wisp of gold in the middle, and is around five –five, or five-six.

"Kana Laci'anna Shoto came from the area around Mt. Hakobe, living with her mother, Tora Shoto. Her father was the leader of the Tiger humans in that area. Tiger humans used to be humans long ago, and used Tiger magic, allowing them to transform into tigers, and adjust their bodies to take attributes of a tiger's. Their magic infused with them, becoming permanent. Her father died in battle when she was only three years old. She was taught shadow dragon slayer magic, and was also taught ice make magic by Ur. She was taught how to fight from an early age, able to go fight against many opponents stronger than her, and leave a large dent in their numbers. Her little brother is Kabu, nine years younger than her, sent to be with her when her mother fell ill, and died." The new informant said, looking to the council, relaying the information she had gathered.

A man with blue hair looked to her, and asked; "is there anything specific on the both of them?"

The informant smiled, her pink lipstick shining. Her teeth glittered, as did her eyes, shining a bright blue behind her glasses. "Why, yes, there are a few details left. I saved the best for last, in fact. The way that the masters give new members powers, is with Sky's magic. She can grow things called 'Devil Fruit.' They give a person power, but at the cost of their ability to swim. I have one in fact; the Strong-Strong fruit is what it's called. I now have immense strength when I need it, but not always. The fruit's power is irreversible, once you've eaten it, you've eaten it. You can only eat one, or your body is torn apart from the inside. Sky can only grow them with some unique method involving her magic.

"Kana and Sky can perform a Unison Raid. Kana and Sky press their hands together, and tendrils of shadow connect them. Vines grow around Sky's legs, and thorns of ice attach themselves to the vines. Kana, being the stronger of the two, swings her around. The effect is devastating, especially when faced with a large group of enemies. They can also do a combined Shadow dragon slayer attack, linking arms and using whatever attack they wish. Their friend Yume, who is also a member, uses dream magic. When she is added to the equation, they can destroy an entire army on their own, but after they have used it, they fall asleep for weeks on end."

The man nodded in understanding, and simply said; "interesting, very interesting."

I smiled, my lips pulled up in a wicked grin. My blonde hair was in pigtails, and it bounced slightly. 'Yes, yes it is. And this is only the beginning.' I thought, still grinning impishly.

The town of Magnolia, home to the Fairy Tail Guild. Within the guild, sits a young girl, of only thirteen, (even though she's technically sixteen) one of the leaders of the Lollipop guild of Oz. She has spiky brown shoulder length hair, cat-green eyes, and fangs. She's about five foot three, and has a fairly muscular build. She has a black tank top on, that shows her dark – green guild mark on her right shoulder, a lollipop with angel wings and a devil's tail. This is her personal guild mark, the lollipop is required, but each member of the guild is given their own personal mark. She wears black shorts that fall to her knees as well. An eye patch is over her left eye, and she sits laughing, next to her (adopted) older brother.

Now, you have the perfect description of me. I'm sitting next to my brother, Gray. He's only my brother 'cause we trained under the same master, Ur. Gray is like a big brother to me, always taking care of me and protecting me, even though we're the same age. Anyway, I'm sitting next to Gray, and talking, just kind of catching up. After a while, I move over to Cana Alberona, and we started drinking together. I can handle my liquor, enough so that it takes a LOT for me to get drunk.

Anyway, I had just finished my second barrel when Natsu came back, shouting to make his presence known. I made the smart move, and hopped up on a railing, avoiding the fight. I love a good fight, but I decided not to get in the middle of this one, especially when there was a new girl. I had seen the new girl as I hopped up on the railing. I saw the shock on her face when the fight continued, and the scared expression when Makarov stopped the fight.

I chuckled at the members when they were scolded. That is, until he turned on me. "and you, Kana, destroyed half of crystal town alone, and your guild has racked up more fines in a week, than we have in a month!" he scolded, and I winced.

"Er, yeah, about that…." I trailed off, before the door slammed open, and I screamed, jumping behind a counter below me.

"Oh Kana~" a voice sung, and I was scared out of my wits. She sounded happy, but I knew better. She seemed to know exactly where I was, and leaned over the counter with ease, pulling me by my ear over it, and onto the other side.

"Sky! Hey buddy! Er, what're ya doin' here?" I asked nervously, as everyone stared.

"Oh, you know, bringing my idiot friend back home, because she ran away so she didn't have to clean." She said off-handedly, smiling as tendrils of ivy climbed up my legs, trapping me to where I was. I sweatdropped, and tried to escape, but to no avail.

"Don't let her take me!" I shouted, as she dragged me away, using the vines to trap me. "Noooo!" I shouted, as she dragged me out of the guild.

I could see people staring after me, and I was sure that Makarov had just continued where he left off.


End file.
